List of Mike the Knight episodes
Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # The Glendragon Big Band / The Night Time Lookout # Evie's Help / The Bird Training # Evie's New Friend / Trollee The Apprentice # The Safest Kingdom / The Missing Snowman # The Super Trebuchet / King's Play # The Fooling Day / Broken Shield # The Glendragon Big Picture / A Present for Trollee # The Knight For A Day / The Brave Song # Evie the Knight / The Knightly Net # The Glendragon Fun Run / The Fireless Dragon # Un-dragony Dogs / The Big Fix # The Special Knightly Things / Knightly Play # Knightly Training Tricks / Hidden Garden # Tour of the Castle / Gargoyle # The Christmas Castle (The Christmas Castle - Pt 1 / The Christmas Castle - Pt 2) # The Great Wandorfini / Mr. Cuddles' Bath Time # Court Jester/ Wooden Horse # Three Missions/Troll Trail Adventure # Snoring Dragon/Super Troll Ball # Evie's Magical Mistake/Squirt Sticking to the Plan # Best Lookout/Knight School # Galahad's Birthday/Stolen Staff # Evie's Pet Puppies/Size Spell # Fernando's Mission/Magical Flower # Hidden Garden Games/Big Book of Training # Triple Trouble/The Bedtime Story Season 3 # MTK and the Great Tug of War/MTK and the Super-Fast Sleigh Ride # MTK and the Fire Bird/MTK and the King's Banquet # MTK and the Great Exploration/MTK and the Father's Day Gift # MTK and the Marvellous Machine/MTK and Evie's Rescue Spell # MTK and the Stolen Flag/MTK and Sparkie's Icy Tail # # MTK and the Beast of Glendragon/MTK and the Viking Alarm # MTK and the Super Trike/MTK and the Night-time Flight # MTK and the Golden Arrow/MTK and the Triple Twist # MTK and the Bad Weather Box/MTK and Great Wizard Comet # MTK and the Magical Wish Tree/MTK and Evie's Froggy Day # MTK and Evie & Sir Gargoyle/Evie & the Runaway Scooter # MTK and Evie & the Missing Queen/Evie & the Magical Challenge Episode plots Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # The Glendragon Big Band / The Night Time Lookout - Mike tries to gather a musical band together for the Queen?s Procession. / Mike decides to guard the party food, but keeps falling asleep on the job! # Evie's Help / The Bird Training - Evie's attempts to help people with magic end up causing more problems than before! / Mike is training a bird to run errands and Squirt wants to learn too. # Evie's New Friend / Trollee The Apprentice - Evie thinks she needs more than Mr Cuddle's help to build a great sandcastle. / Trollee tries to be the apprentice to two teachers? Evie and Mike! # The Safest Kingdom / The Missing Snowman - Mike thinks Glendragon will be safer without Evie having her wand? / Mike and the dragons look for their missing snowman! # The Super Trebuchet / King's Play - At target practice, Trollee shows Mike what a great shot he is with his Trollee-chet?! / Mike decides to put on a play about the King?s adventures. # The Fooling Day / Broken Shield - Mike tries his best to make Squirt laugh on Fooling Day. / Mike is reluctant to share any of his things when he finds his shield is broken. # The Glendragon Big Picture / A Present for Trollee - Mike tries to get everyone ready for the annual portrait, but ends up making mess! / Mike wants to give Trollee one of his toys, but can't decide which to choose. # The Knight For A Day / The Brave Song - Trollee tries to go on a knightly mission alone. / Mike tries to help Fernando remember the lines to his special song. # Evie the Knight / The Knightly Net - Evie tries to show Mike that being a knight is easy! / When Mike is given a net by the King, he tries find out if it is knightly?! # The Glendragon Fun Run / The Fireless Dragon - Mike forgets about fun when he tries to win the annual Fun Run!/ Sparkie decides to stop breathing fire after he ruins Mrs Piecrust’s pies! # Un-dragony Dogs / The Big Fix - The Queen asks Mike to take care of Yip and Yap which is not as easy as he thinks!/ Mike thinks it’s easy to fix something, even when he’s not been told how to do it. # The Special Knightly Things / Knightly Play - Mike finds a treasure map showing knightly things that are hidden round the kingdom./ Mike tries to help Evie prepare for play, but only ends up ruining the set! # Knightly Training Tricks / Hidden Garden - When Mike tries to train on his knightly apparatus, he wonders why none of it works properly… / Mike and Evie discover a Hidden Garden in the Castle grounds. # Tour of the Castle / Gargoyle - When Mike leads a Tour of the Castle, he keeps losing his guests!/Evie accidently brings a Gargoyle to life and it causes chaos around the castle! # The Christmas Castle (The Christmas Castle - Pt 1 / The Christmas Castle - Pt 2) - Someone special comes to the castle for Christmas and the whole family go on a mission. # The Great Wandorfini /Mr. Cuddles' Bath Time - Mike tries to help Evie impress a great wizard./ Mike decides to help give Mr Cuddles a Bath! # Court Jester/ Wooden Horse - Squirt is made Court Jester, but unfortunately gets Gargoyle to take his place!/ Mike finds a Wooden Horse he has discovered is not as easy to ride as he thought! # Three Missions/Troll Trail Adventure - Mike decides that he is going to do three different missions in one day./ Mike and Trollee have to complete the very difficult Troll Trail Challenge. # Snoring Dragon/Super Troll Ball - Mike is determined to makes Trollee’s sleepover the best ever!/ Mike and Trollee compete in this year’s Super Troll Ball Match. # Evie's Magical Mistake/Squirt Sticking to the Plan - Evie’s Magic goes wrong and starts to make things disappear!/ Gargoyle has taken the Queen’s crown and Mike has to get it back. # Best Lookout/Knight School - Mike’s Mission is to keep the Glendragon Jamboree safe from Vikings! /Mike decides to become a “Knight-School” teacher! # Galahad's Birthday/Stolen Staff - MIKE is determined to give Galahad the best birthday he has ever had./Mike decides to become a knightly detective and solve a mystery. # Evie's Pet Puppies/Size Spell - Evie wants to show how good she is at taking care of pets./ Evie uses magic to make herself grow but the spell has the opposite effect! # Fernando's Mission/Magical Flower - Fernando tries to stop the Vikings making mischief in Glendragon./ Mike and Evie find a special flower that signals the start of Spring. # Hidden Garden Games/Big Book of Training - Mike, Evie and the Queen have a competition in the Hidden Garden./ Mike thinks he’s finished all his training to be a knight. # Triple Trouble/The Bedtime Story - Evie accidently turns one Gargoyle into three!/ The Great Waldorfini has a Magical Bedtime Story to tell. Season 3 # MTK and the Great Tug of War/MTK and the Super-Fast Sleigh Ride - Mike wants to prove he has the strongest tug of war team in all Glendragon./Mike wants to beat his Dad in a high-speed sleigh race. # MTK and the Fire Bird/MTK and the King's Banquet - Mike sets out on a mission to see the legendary Fire Bird./Mike accidentally invites the Vikings to the King’s Banquet. # MTK and the Great Exploration/MTK and the Father's Day Gift - Mike sets out to be a great explorer and find undiscovered places./Mike tries to retrieve a long-lost helmet as a Father’s Day gift for his Dad. # MTK and the Marvellous Machine/MTK and Evie's Rescue Spell - Mike sets out on a mission to fly the King’s half-built Flying Machine./Mike sets out to rescue Pa Troll from Dragon Mountain. # MTK and the Stolen Flag/MTK and Sparkie's Icy Tail - Mike is on a mission to recapture the castle’s flag from the mischievous Vikings./Mike is on a mission to make the castle warm for the poorly Queen. # # MTK and the Beast of Glendragon/MTK and the Viking Alarm - Mike is on a mission to find the legendary Beast of Glendragon./Mike sets out on a mission to make a Viking Alarm that will warn Glendragon of Viking Raids. # MTK and the Super Trike/MTK and the Night-time Flight - Mike is on a mission to rescue Mr Cuddles when Evie’s spell goes wrong./Mike is on a mission to pilot the Flying Machine at night. # MTK and the Golden Arrow/MTK and the Triple Twist - Mike is on a mission to be the first to find the King’s Golden Arrow./Mike is on a mission to fly a triple twist in the Flying Machine. # MTK and the Bad Weather Box/MTK and Great Wizard Comet - Mike is on a mission to return the Bad Weather Box to the Great Waldorfini when Edward steals it./Mike sets out on a mission to get Evie’s magic back when her wand is damaged. # MTK and the Magical Wish Tree/MTK and Evie's Froggy Day - Mike sets out to make sure everyone’s wishes are safely hung on the Magical Wish Tree./ Mike sets out to rescue Evie when her spell turns her into a frog. # MTK and Evie & Sir Gargoyle/Evie & the Runaway Scooter - Mike must save Gargoyle from the clutches of Edward./Evie uses magic to help Peter do a trick on his trike, but accidentally puts a spell on her own scooter, which makes it zoom off out of control – with Mr Cuddles on board! # MTK and Evie & the Missing Queen/Evie & the Magical Challenge - Evie must find the Queen when she vanishes./When Edward declares that no one else can enter knight camp, Evie uses her magic to challenge him.